godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Head of Helios
The Head of Helios 'was an item that Kratos used to light his path, or dazed his enemies. It was acquired by taking, and therefore actually was, the head of Helios. God of War III The Head of Helios was the fourth item obtained in God of War III. It was acquired by Kratos mercilessly decapitating the Sun God, after he damaged Helios' Chariot (which left him severely wounded) and killed all of the Olympus Guardians that showed up to protect him. The Head emitted a beam that illuminated dark areas and functioned as a lantern of sorts. The beam also revealed hidden objects, such as doors or chests. Such secrets were often given away by the presence of golden particles that floated around them. When the Head of Helios shined on enemies, it temporarily blinded them and did slight damage. Kratos could also charge the Head in order to release a powerful burst of light that stunned and damaged all enemies in the vicinity. That blast also illuminated the enemies themselves, which eliminated the need to use the Head itself until all affected foes were defeated. It was also used to remove the invisibility of Siren Seductress and was integral to Kratos' defeat of Cronos. As with the rest of Kratos' Equipment, the Head of Helios was discarded after Zeus' Astral Form attacked Kratos in the ruins of Mount Olympus. The Head of Helios could be leveled up once for an increase in damage and a decrease in charge time. Orb Costs *'Level 1 - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,500 Orbs Power Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *300% Attacks Level 1 *'Solar Beam '- Hold the head of Helios to reveal hidden secrets L2 + Triangle *'Solar Flash '- Release a small burst of light that blinds some enemies L2 + Tap Triangle *'Solar Flare' - Hold and release Triangle to release an enveloping burst of light that lights up dark areas and blinds enemies surrounding Kratos L2 + Hold Triangle Level 2 *'Enemies need less shots to explode' *'Increased Damage' *'More time for enemies to explode' Gallery 21 AndrewKim HeliosHead.jpg Head of Helios.jpg Helio's head.jpg Helios' Head.png Helios head.jpg Kratos killing Helios.jpg Trivia *The Head of Helios was also used by Kratos as a weapon in Mortal Kombat. *When the Head was used, Helios could still be heard screaming in pain and rage even when his head was ripped off from his body. *The Head of Helios was the only head-based weapon in the series that was not the head of a Gorgon and was instead the head of a more human-looking individual. *The Solar Flare shared the same name and effect as a move that was used in the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball. *The Head of Helios was used by Kratos in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, along with the Icarus Wings, the Nemean Cestus, the Arms of Sparta and the Blade of Olympus. *Kratos carried around a head as a weapon in each of the four main games, Medusa's Head in God of War, the Head of Euryale in God of War II, the Head of Helios in God of War III and the Head of Mimir in God of War (2018). References GDC 2011 Mortal Kombat Related Pages *Helios Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War III Category:Items Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Ability Category:Destroyed